Let Me Make You Mine
by Ellie Lights
Summary: Very innocent and naive Naruto is best friends with Sasuke, a possessive perverted friend. Both 14yr.old boys like experimenting with each other,& one day after school Naruto gets curious about something SasuNaru, Major Yaoi
1. After School Fun

**Let Me Make You Mine**

* * *

**Summary**: Very innocent and naive Naruto is best friends with Sasuke, a possessive friend and hot sex god. Both 14 year old boys like experimenting with each other, and one day after school Naruto gets curious about something and yea...

**Rating**: M? Higher?

**Pairings**: SasuNaru

**Warnings**: Don't read if you don't like **yaoi **or if you don't like the couple.

OCC too and cute/innocent uke!Naruto, because sometimes I like him like that!

Oh yea people, I change my pen-name, I'm the person who wrote Sensei-Sensei! You know the story, about teacher!Naruto who is still uke, and Student!Sasuke and how they are smexing each other up. If you haven't...read it!

**

* * *

**

"Oh Naruto-kun is so good to see you again!" Miss. Uchiha said happily as she greeted her son and his best friend at the door. Naruto smiled a beautiful smile that made his eyes some how stand out more. Sasuke looked over to his friend and saw his smile, he felt his face heat up a little.

"Sasuke how was school?" Miss. Uchiha asked as she walked back down the hall and into the kitchen. Sasuke and Naruto took off their shoes. The raven head took the blondes hand into his and pulled him with him towards the kitchen. Once they were in the kitchen Sasuke pale hand let go of Narutos, the warmness disappears. Naruto giggled quietly and Sasuke rolled his eyes at Narutos manner.

"Oh...it was okay, now if you excuse me, me and Naruto, were going up to my room, mom."

"Alright, Ill bring you two some snacks later on."

"Its okay." The young Uchiha said back. He then felt Narutos foot step on his, very hard. Sasuke inwardly sigh, "I mean...okay"

"Yes, thank you very much Miss. Uchiha." Naruto said in a sweet voice.

"Oh its alright." She said smiling back at the blonde.

With that Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand again lightly. They both walked in silent up to Sasukes room.

**

* * *

**

It has been 8 years since Sasuke and Naruto first meet. They were both in grade 2 when they met, at first they didn't get along. Naruto was the new kid in the neighborhood, but soon Sasukes parents become good friends with Narutos guardians who were his grandparents (Guess whoooo! Ill give you hints one is very busty and the other is a pervert). As the years went by they got to know each other more and more. Eventually they become inseparable. They would always save each other, hurt anyone that would harm the other and help in anyway possible for one another.

Soon Sasuke grew protective over Naruto, and would kill to just see that rare real smile on the blondes face.

Everyone thought how these two could ever become friends, since they were completely opposite of each other.

The Sun and The Moon

But they didnt care, because they had each other.

And soon Naruto feelings for Sasuke grew even more; the sun-kissed boy loved the other one

**

* * *

**

Sasuke opened his room door and let Naruto in first, he then walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Im so tired!" Naruto said, jumping onto Sasuke bed and landing into a pile of soft fluffy pillows. He buried his head into the blankets and yawned. Sasuke gave out a sigh, he dropped his bag by his door, then headed to his computer chair. He sat down looking towards his blonde friend.

"You slept through math class and English class again, and youre still tired?" Sasuke asked, he than turned he attention to his computer screen.

Naruto turned onto his back, grabbing a pillow as he did so. He hugged the pillow close to his chest, placing his chin on top of it, "Oh well, it was so boring anyways."

Sasuke got up from his chair after he signed on onto his computer. He walked over to his bed, which was occupied by a small body covered in pillows. He moved some away and laid beside the blonde. Naruto turned on his side and faced Sasuke. The raven grabbed the pillow from the blonde clutches and placed it under his head.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled.

"Hn..." The other boy said. His eyes were closed and his face looked calmed. Naruto stared at Sasuke, his azure eyes looking from his midnight colored hair, down to his closed eyes, to his nose, then to his lips. Naruto placed his head next to Sasuke and his gripped the pillow beneath their heads.

"Sasuke...is it true that you decided to go out with Sakura?"

The pale boy scrunched he face a little in disgust, "No," He opened up his eyes, black pits were now looking right into cerulean eyes, "Where did you hear that from?" He questioned.

The blonde boy shrugged his shoulders, "I dont know, I mean I heard rumors...and she really likes you, and I mean really really likes you..."

"I dont care, I dont like her like that..."

"You dont." The blonde boy sounded relieve

"Nope." The darker boy closed his eyes again.

Narutos tanned hands made there way to the black raven hair, he curled the black locks around his slim fingers. The blonde was so close to Sasuke, that he was practical on top of him.

"Sasuke..." Naruto bit his lip, a pink blush was taking over his face.

"What..?" The stoic boy sounded tired himself.

"Can...can you kiss me again?"

Obsidian eyes instantly flashed opened.

**

* * *

**

(Flashback)

"Sasu...how do...how do you kiss someone?" Asked the 7 year old Naruto.

"Huh? How am I suppose to know, I never kissed anyone before." The black headed boy said back, facing his blonde friend.

The two were at the Uchiha backyard, playing around, until Naruto asked the question that has been bothering him for a while.

"Oh..."

"You want me to kiss you, Naru-chan?"

Naruto face flushed pink and he looked down to the ground, avoiding Sasuke's stare, "It not like that...I was just wondering how it felt...you know, aren't you curious?"

"Hmm..." Sasuke walked up to his friend, who was currently sitting on the wooden swing, which was connected to a very large oak tree.

"Well..." The chibi Uchiha said, placing a hand on the swings rope, "I've seen some older kids do it."

"Oh!" Narutos head perked up,"Sasuke do you want to kiss me then?" Big cerulean eyes looked up into ebony ones. Sasuke felt something in him stir and he felt his heart start to race.

"Well Sasu?" Naruto tilted his head to a side, making his blonde locks fall in front of his face. Sasuke hand reacted right away, brushing the blonde silky locks away from those big blue eyes, without him even thinking.

"Sasu..?" Narutos voice come out quiet.

"Okay but you have to stand up properly." The innocent Uchiha blurted out, is face tainted with a pale pink.

Naruto looked confused for a second, but then it was replaced with a small smile, "Okay!" Naruto got up and off from the swing he was on. He stood directly across from Sasuke.

"Okay what do we have to do first?" He asked.

Sasuke placed his hands on the others shoulders, "Well they were standing close to one another..."

"Oh...okay..." Naruto said, he then moved closer to Sasuke, filling in the gap between them, "Like this Sasu?" The Uchiha just nodded his head.

"Now what?" Naruto said excitedly.

"Then they kissed..."

"Oh...well how-"

"Just follow what I do dobe."

"Hey dont call me that you-" Naruto never got to finish he sentence, all he felt was warmness on his moist lips. His azure eyes widen. He looked to Sasuke, who had his eyes close, _AJust follow what I do dobe._ Naruto thought for a second, his eyes then soon closes. The blonde can feel Sasuke push more against his lips, so he did the same thing. Sasuke's hands fall to Naruto's side, and he grips onto his shirt.

After a couple of seconds later Naruto pulled back panting a little, his whole face pink and his lips plushed. Sasuke was no different. They both stared into each other eyes, not saying one word. The pale boys' arms were still around Naruto, and it made no sign of removing away from the slim waist. Naruto notice this and smiled warmly, he gently placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulder.

They both moved their heads back closer to kiss again when all of a sudden Sasuke's mom voice came yelling from inside.

"Sasuke! Narutos grandparents said he should be coming home now!"

Naruto looked down to the ground, "I better get going before the hag yells at me." Naruto removed his hands from Sasuke, and Sasuke unwrapped his from around Naruto. They both stepped back.

"Ill see you later Sasu!" The boy chirped happily

"Yea..." Was all Sasuke could say.

"Bye!" Before running out of the backyard, Naruto gave Sasuke a quick chaste kiss on the cheek, he then ran off.

(End of flashback)

**

* * *

**

That was the first time they kissed, but it wasnt their last. Every since then the two young boys would kiss each other innocently on the lips, hug each other and even snuggle one another affectional. Both of them at the time didnt know it was wrong, or didnt think people would care.

That was until Naruto's grandma, Tsunade caught the two giving each other sweet little kisses to one another, both of them were red in the face, in Naruto's living room, on the couch. Sasuke hands were on Narutos thighs and Naruto hands were on Sasuke's forearms, his legs were opened, wanting Sasuke to come closer to him.

When Tsunade saw this she quickly separated the boys, she told them that she was alright with it, but others wouldnt probably think the same. Both boys were confused as to why.

As the got older they found out why.

This didnt stop the two boys though, especially not in private.

**

* * *

**

"Sasuke?" Naruto looked into the boys' eyes, concern showing in his ocean blue ones.

Sasuke went quiet for awhile, he quickly snapped out of it when he heard the blonde call out his name. The dark boy placed his palms on the mattress and push himself up, so he was sitting by Narutos side. He place one of his hands on Naruto's forehead, his pale hand slowly removed the blonde bangs from his eyes.

"Im okay.." Sasuke said, his hand slide down, down to the boys lips. His fingers traced the outline of the blonde's pink, soft lips. His head slowly lowered down to Narutos head. Sasukes lips brushed against Naruto's. He moved his head back a bit to lick his lips. His face went back down to Naruto's, and their lips met. It was so gentle and light, but Sasuke didnt want to stop there.

The ebony haired boy moved his body down more to Naruto's, the blonde pushed forward his. Their lips clashed together again, Sasuke moved his hand so it was underneath Naruto's head, he then push the blondes head even more against his.

_I want to feel so much more then this Naruto..._ Sasuke thought to himself, he dug his finger into the nest full of golden locks. His tongue glazed over Naruto's bottom lip, coating it with his saliva.

"Nn...Sasuke..." Naruto's small hand reached out to the back of Sasukes head; he gripped tightly on the raven hair. His other hand helped him balance himself on the bed.

Seconds later they pulled apart, Naruto's lip was a bit swollen due to all the nibbling Sasuke was doing. The Uchiha grabbed hold on the blonde's shoulder blades and hoisted him up so that he was sitting. Azure eyes looked deeply into what reminded him of, the night sky. He slowly crawled onto Sasuke's lap, and wrapped his legs loosely around his waist. Sasuke's hands fell from Naruto's shoulders, down to his hips.

"Sasuke I..." Naruto started shyly.

Sasuke tilted his head to a side, "What is it Naruto?...Are you uncomfortable with this?"

"No!" Naruto shook his head quickly, "It not that Sasuke, I how just wondering...you know...umm"

"Just say it Naruto."

"Well...can we kiss like how the girls and boys kiss at school?" The blonde asked innocently, shades of pink covered his cheeks, his eyes slowly then looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke was a bit surprised by the smaller boys' request.

"Like...like...You know Sasuke! Dont play dumb!" The blonde said, scrunching up his face and pouting.

Sasuke smirked his eyes darkening with some kind of emotion, "Oh...that kind, Naruto?" Naruto's blush deepened while he nodded his head.

"You know how?" The blonde shook his head, he gaze now looking down at the mattress, his hands in front of him, clutching the sheets in embarrassment.

Sasuke place a finger under Naruto's chin and slowly lifted the blondes head slowly, so that they were looking into each other eyes, "Would you like me to teach you, Naruto?"

"Hai." Narutos voice came out like a soft squeak.

Sasuke smirked again, his thumb ran over Naruto's bottom lip, slowly caressing it, "Open your mouth..." The raven said, pulling the boy more onto his lap, with his other hand. His hand then rested on Naruto's ass.

"Like this Sasuke..?" The boy tired to say properly with his mouth opened. His tongue overlapping his bottom lip.

Sasuke head moved closer, his craving mouth hovered over Narutos pink tongue. The blonde waited patiently to see what the ebony boy was going to do. Sasuke darted his tongue out, he slowly, with the tip of his tongue, licked Naruto's. The blonde gasp, his azure eyes widen a bit.

"Shh..." Sasuke's head move back closer, he place a hand behind Naruto's head. The raven haired boy collide his mouth with the blondes, his tongue going right away into the hot cavern that was waiting for him. Both tongues wildly aimed for each other, neither with much experience, Naruto with watching the kids at school and Sasuke with his night time dreams.

After a bit, Sasuke pushed Naruto back against the head bored of his bed, he then moved his body over Naruto's, his mouth devouring the smaller boys hungrily. Naruto pushed his body against Sasukes, only to feel his hard member poke against his semi harden member. The blonde moan, pulling his head back.

"Dont worry Naruto...Ill make you feel real good...I promise." The pale boys words came out raggedly, his pants were just way too tight on him right now.

Naruto spread his legs even more and grinned his hips against Sasuke's, "ah...real good?"

Sasuke pushed back hard and grinned his hips eagerly onto Naruto, pushing him further into the mattress.

"Real fucking good..." He slowly licked the sides of Naruto's mouth, the blondes tongue following his, trying hard to taste the boy again. Their tongue lashed out at each other making their saliva drip, and slide down their chins. Sasuke's starving mouth closed the gap again, between him and Naruto. Delicate slim pale fingers, wrapped gently around Narutos small tan wrists, Sasuke slowly lifted the blondes wrist and placed then against the head bored of the bed.

Sasuke's mouth kissed its way down to the base of Naruto's neck. He sucked and lick all over the smooth skin, in some places leaving red noticeable marks. The Uchiha was so caught up in trying to fuck the blonde, that he didnt hear the knocks coming from the door. Naruto's eyes widen when he heard the voice from behind the door,

"Sasuke its your mom!" The blonde whispered, shoving the ebony boy off his body. Naruto quickly dived into the pile of blankets, out of embarrassment, kicking Sasuke in the process. Sasuke swore to himself, his breathing was still uneven and his fist was clutching the bed sheet a little too tightly.

He got up, straightening his clothes from all the wrinkles Naruto and himself made He glanced back at Naruto and rolled his eyes, the blonde had his head peaking out of the covers, face pink and red at the same time, with messy golden blonde hair almost covering it all. Sasuke smirked, 'If only we were alone in this house...' He thought to himself.

Shaking his head from all the dirty thoughts, he headed over to the door and slowly opened the door. Sasukes mother smiled beautifully at her son, she was holding a tray filled with onigiris and wagashis. Naruto popped his head out of the blankets and stared at the food fill platter, Sasukes mom was holding.

"Yumm!" Came a voice from beneath the covers.

"Oh! There you are Naruto-kun. I brought you two something to eat"

"Thank you! Miss Uchiha!" The blonde said, pulling the covers off of him, and leaping off the bed.

Sasuke stood there watching the two interact about sweets and other foods. He gave out a cough, clearing his throat a little.

"Oh, sorry sorry Sasuke!" His mother apologized repeatedly, with a smile on her face, "I will leave two alone now."

"Okay mother." Sasuke said back.

"Bye!" Naruto clutched the tray tightly with his hands, he then made his way back to Sasukes bed and plopped down onto it. His tanned hands picked up a wagashi, he looked at it, his tongue unconsciously licking his bottom lip.

Sasuke closed the door and headed over to the blonde and sat down next to him.

"Ooo! Chocolate! Sasuke your mother is so nice." the blonde said, as he picked up the plate with the chocolate in it. Currently his mouth was stuff with other foods, as he was holding the plate.

The Uchiha sighed, "Eat with your mouth closed, dobe."

"Hey!" The blonde gave the ebony boy an angry glare.

"Hn."

Naruto pouted, after he swallowed everything in his mouth. Sasuke saw this and smirked a little. He picked up an onigiri and quietly ate it all.

Naruto fingers inched to the chocolate and picked it up, "Mmmm!" He placed the chocolate in his mouth and smiled, it taste so good!

Sasuke looked over to Naruto, and had a sudden urge for some chocolate. He placed his hand on the back of Naruto's head. This made the blonde boy jump a little in surprised. The dark eyes boy smirked. His tongue slowly licked the azure boys lower lip. Naruto caught on to Sasuke action and leaped a little back.

"Wah! Sasuke it trying to steal my chocolate!" The boy yelled frantically.

Sasuke rolled his eyes to what seemed to be the millionth time today. He pushed Naruto onto his back and crawled slowly over him. His pale hands rested on both sides of Narutos head, as well as his legs on either side of his waist.

"Sasuke?" Naruto looked at him a bit frightened, the older boy looked like he was about to eat him.

Sasuke leaned his head down and captured the boys' lips with his. The Uchiha could still taste the chocolate tang on Naruto's lips. When not getting any entrance what so ever to the blonde's mouth, he bit not so softly onto Naruto's lower lip. The blonde huff in pain, this allowed the raven head boy to shove his tongue into the others mouth.

Sasuke tasted the strong flavor in Naruto's mouth. He moved his head more closely, down to Naruto's, making his tongue go even more into his mouth. There, the two fought for the piece of chocolate in their mouths. Naruto, angry with Sasuke's actions, pressed his body up to Sasuke's , using his elbow to hold him up. He was determined to get it back.

After a minute, the two separated, panting harshly, with a smirk plastered on Sasuke's face.

"Hah" was all that the boy said. In his mouth was the sweet little piece of chocolate.

"Argh! Sasuke stole my chocolate!" with that yelled out, the blonde tackle the ebony boy off the bed onto the floor, with a loud thud. Sasuke groaned loudly as he landed on his back, with the other body on top of him.

"Dobe! Why did yo-" This time it was Sasuke who was shut up by a pair of lips. Naruto forced his tongue through Sasuke's lips, and attack the moist cavern.

'I wonder if the idiot knows that I already ate the damn chocolate...' Sasuke thought to himself, but actively kissed the blonde back.

After the kiss, the blonde pulled back panting harshly.

"Dobe, there is more chocolate on the plate..." Sasuke said a bit breathlessly

Naruto blushed a pretty red, and he hung his head low. Sasuke sat up, making the blonde slide onto his lap.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Sasuke asked, as he placed the palm of his hands a little behind him, onto the hardwood floor, and leaned onto them. Naruto placed his hands onto Sasuke's shirt and looked back into those obsidian eyes.

"I, I just like kissing you..." Naruto blurted out.

A faint blush decorated Sasuke's cheeks, he then smiled slowly. Naruto saw this and his blush deepened. Sasuke brought his mouth close to the blonde ears and whisper slowly to the blonde,

"I like kissing you too, Naru-chan..." The Sasuke said seductively, "Do you know what I want to do with you, Naru-chan?"

"Huh? What Sasuke!" Naruto ocean blue eyes widen a little too innocently, Sasuke laughed inwardly.

"I want to-" Suddenly the room door open. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and looked over to the door.

"Itachi-kun!" Naruto squeaked.

"Am I interrupted something here?" he said coolly, with a smirk on his face. The older Uchiha looked down to Naruto, "Naruto-chan..."

"What are do you want Itachi?"

Itachi looked to his younger brother, then back to the embarrassed Naruto, "Naruto-chan..." He said again, this time he showed the blonde boy the phone in his hand, "Here, it's your grandmother..."

"Oh! What does the baa-chan want now?" Naruto asked to no one in particular as he got up from Sasuke's lap. Taking the cordless phone from Itachi, and heading out into the hallway to talk in private, he left the two brothers alone.

Sasuke got up from the floor slowly and walked over to his computer desk and sat down, facing away from Itachi.

"If I didn't interrupted you two, who knows how far you two would have gone...Hmm little brother?"

Sasuke's hand gripped the computer mouse, and his face burned up, "It's none of your business aniki..."

"Oh? What about our mother who is just downstairs? You're very sly little brother" Itachi said, while smirking. Sasuke twirled around on his chair, he looked to Itachi with a glare, he opened his mouth to say something, but the blonde bounced back into the room.

"Sasuke I have to go now!" Naruto whined, giving back Itachi the phone.

"Oh"

Naruto pouted as he looked to Sasuke, he suddenly felt something was wrong, he looked to Itachi then back to Sasuke, "Sasuke is everything alright?" The blonde question, as he went to get his bag.

"Yea, I'll walk you to the door Naruto"

"Okay" Sasuke got up from his chair and walk past Itachi and out the room. Naruto followed him, "Bye Itachi!"

"Buh bye Naruto-chan"

Naruto blushed a little, he then stormed out the room, catching up to Sasuke.

"Oh it so much fun bothering you two, Sasuke, Naruto..." Itachi said to himself, as he left the room.

**

* * *

**

"Sasuke!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and hugged it close to his body as they walked down the stairs.

"Hey, maybe you can come over later to my house Sasuke!" Naruto offered.

"Hn."

"Hey Sasuke was that a yes or no?" Naruto pouted, pondering a bit, "Anyways, what's wrong?"

Sasuke sighed, 'People kept interrupting us...' The raven head said to himself, grumpily.

"Nothing is wrong, Dobe, I'll call you okay? If I am coming over."

"Okay!" The blonde replied back happily.

As there conversation ended, they reached the door.

"Well see you later Sasuke!"

"Bye."

"Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders and gave him a sweet kiss on his lips. Sasuke wanting more, pushed Naruto against the door and attacked him more hungrily. Naruto let go of Sasuke's shoulders and started hitting him to let him go.

Minutes later he pulled away, Naruto panted, trying to intake as much air as he could. Sasuke smirked at him. Naruto puffed his cheeks. The Uchiha then opened the door for the blonde and shoved him outside,

"Leave now, before I do something far worse." With that said, Sasuke shut the door at Naruto. The blonde blinked cutely at the door and thought about what Sasuke said. Not figuring anything out, he just shrug his shoulders and head away, leaving the Uchiha's house.

**

* * *

**

Hehe! Wow that's the most I ever wrote for one chapter! Sorry for all the mistakes though! Wahhh I suck!

Ok ok ok , anyways maybe I will continue this, because I was thinking of making this a oneshot, but I'm no where close to the end, see there was suppose to be some stuff happening at school and some stuff with Sasuke's parents...finding out, and some more stuff!...So I don't know should I continue this? Hmm mmm?

Well review!

Byes!

* * *


	2. Cookies and School Fun

**Chapter 2-**Cookies and School Fun

* * *

Sasuke reached up and pressed the door bell for the 4th time. He crossed his arms tightly and waited for someone to come and answer the door. After a while a few curses can be heard from inside the house and muffles of 'I'm coming, I'm coming'. After what seemed like forever to Sasuke, a young lady answered the door. 

"Oh it's you Sasuke, if you're here to pick up the brat, he's still getting dress. Go see if he's ready or something." Said a woman with blonde and light brown eyes.

Sasuke nodded his head. "Thank you." The lady in front of him, he never wanted to make her mad, or be on the receiving end of her punch. The busty woman, also known as Tsunade, had issues.

Sasuke slipped off his shoes and placed his bag by a corner. He made his way up the stairs. Almost to the top, Sasuke was greeted with a pleasant sight, there in front of him was Naruto, only with a white towel covering his lower area, and water was dripping from his long blonde locks, down to his neck.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?" Naruto said, pointing a finger at the stoic boy.

"What do you mean, I came here to pick you up, dobe." Sasuke resisted the urge to place his hand on his nose.

"Huh?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Hurry up, we're suppose to leave for school in," The raven head checked his watch on his wrist, "in 7 minutes."

"Ohh! Okay, I'll hurry up, teme." With that said the blonde boy headed back into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Sasuke gave out a sigh, shaking his head, 'for sure we will be late...' He said to himself.

The dark boy headed towards Naruto's room. At first Sasuke always thought Naruto's room would be messy, with clothes and food everywhere, with a smelly stitch lingering in the air. But he was a little wrong. Sure there were ramen cups lying around, and a few pairs of t-shirts on the floor, but at least it didn't smell.

Sasuke sat down on the bed, waiting for his blonde friend to finish getting dress. He looked to the time and growled a bit. 'The dobe better hurry up...' he said, as he placed his back on the soft mattress and looked up at the ceiling.

After another few more minutes, the bedroom door swung open, Sasuke leaned up, with his elbows supporting him. The young blonde had on black knee length shorts and his chest was bare.

"I forgot my shirt," He said, walking over to his dresser and pulling out red hoody. He than walked back over to his dark haired friend and sat next to him on the bed, while he try to put his sweater on. Sasuke looked up at the blonde and sat up too. He ran his pale fingers through his black hair,

"You done?"

"Yep!" The other boy chirped.

"Then lets get going" Sasuke said, getting up and off from the comfy bed.

They both headed down the stairs. Sasuke headed over to where he left his back bag.

"Wait Sasuke, I'm hungry!" The blonde whined, his stomach also giving a growl, to further point out.

"Then go get something, I'll be waiting outside."

"I want ramen!" the blonde shouted happily.

"No." The raven head said coolly

"But-"

"No" The stoic boy repeated again making Naruto pout. Azure eyes look down to the ground dejectedly, "Fine!" The blonde turned on his heel and headed towards the kitchen to feed his poor stomach.

Sasuke grunted as he headed out the door to get some fresh air. He looked around the lawn, there were some flowers planted to decorate the place. His obsidian eyes looked across the street, there with some kind of dark shade garage, was his house. His mother was still home, his father left for work and so did Itachi.

Sasuke walked down the few stairs and onto the concert pathway, leading away from the house. When thinking about how close he and Naruto live from one another, he was damn well happy. Whenever he needed the blonde he was always there, and vise versa. Sasuke absentmindedly clutched his first tightly,

'_I may act like I don't care dobe, but...-'_

The Uchiha turned around quickly when he heard the door open and shut again from behind him.

"Wow, are you alright?" Naruto said, as he walked up to his best friend. Sasuke looked over to the blonde, "Yea." He then looked to the blonde boy's hand. Naruto giggled happily, showing the other boy the stack of chocolate chip cookies in his hand.

"Well you said don't eat ramen, so I took the next best thing that was in the kitchen." Naruto said, taking one cookie with his other hand and placing it to his mouth. Sasuke sighed.

"Whatever." His pale fingers inched their way to Naruto's hand that held the cookies. The blonde eyes widen in fear.

"Sasuke! What the hell you think you doing?" Naruto yelled, stepping away quickly from the Uchiha, using the hand that wasn't occupied with anything, he formed a shield around his cookies.

"Ok, ok..." Sasuke rolled his eyes and walk past the boy, "Lets just go." Naruto gave out a 'yep' and bounce next to the Uchiha's side, on the side walk, all the while munching on his cookies.

As they left their street, and head down to the busy area, Sasuke looked down to Naruto and notice how messy the blonde's face was. There was chocolate bit smeared around his mouth, along with some cookie crumbs.

"Just like a little child..." Sasuke said quietly.

"Hmm...You say something Sasuke!" The blonde turned his head, and looked up to the raven head. His big cerulean eyes held great confusion as he took another bit from his cookie.

Sasuke grabbed the boy by his wrist, almost making him drop his treat. Naruto gasp a little. He looked back up at Sasuke

"Hey Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke was dragging the smaller boy by the wrist, as he speed walked past everyone. The blonde struggled to set his hand free from the other.

"Ehh! Sasuke!" Naruto moaned.

Sasuke looked to the blonde, then back ahead. Roughly the ebony boy shoved the blonde against a brick wall.

"Wahhh! Sasuke? That hurts!" Naruto looked around and notice that they were in some sort of alley. He then looked to his hands and notice that all his cookies were crushed and dropping out of his hands. The blonde pouted his pink lips out. He then looked up to the Uchiha.

"Sasuke..?" Naruto was looking into Sasuke eyes, and shivered. The older boy was giving him some look.

Sasuke leaned his head down to Naruto's, still looking in the others eyes. Damn this boy for making him like this, making him have this...this...this raw need.

"Sasu..." The blonde whispered, trying to get the other to respond back.

"Naru, Naru, Naru..." Sasuke repeated over and over again, by the blonde's ear, "Naru-chan." Sasuke placed his hands on both sides of the blonde's head.

This sent shivers down Naruto body. His tanned hands gripped onto Sasuke's sleeved shirt. Right now his heart was beating so hard, it could had made him gone deaf.

"Naruto-chan, you face is all messy, do you want me to clean it up for you? I'll do a good job."

Naruto notice that there were times where Sasuke would have these moods and looks where he was going to eat the blonde or more and right now was a good example of one of those times.

He thought over what Sasuke said to him, his face was messy? Naruto's eyes widen as he gasp, "Yea Sasuke go ahead" Naruto didn't want his face to be messy when he gets to school, people will just poke fun at him.

Sasuke smirked, he knew the blonde was oblivious to what he actually meant by that. But it didn't bother him in the least bit; it was always fun to see the surprise look in those azure eyes.

Well anyways, Sasuke took the opportunity to clean Naruto's face, since even the blonde wanted him too. Sasuke licked his lips, then his slick tongue brushed slowly across Naruto's left cheek. Naruto's eyes widen when he felt something wet touch his face, his eyes widen even more when he notice it was Sasuke's tongue.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"Cleaning you, of course..." The other boy mumbled against the blonde's cheek.

"Well...I didn't think this was the way you were...going to do it..." Naruto blushed after he finished his sentence. He looked to a side away from Sasuke. That's when he felt Sasuke's tongue again, licking away at his cheek, and occasionally at his lips.

"Nee, Sasuke!" Naruto groaned, he turned his head to face Sasuke's, but to only get a tongue attacking his lower lip. Sasuke smirked; he pressed his body completely against Naruto's and crushed his lips against the other.

They both fought for dominance, Sasuke tongue pushing more and more into Naruto's. His pale hands were placed behind Naruto's head so that it wouldn't get bruised from the brick wall behind him. Naruto's hands were sloppily wrapped around Sasuke's neck. He felt his whole body burned up, as if he was set on fire. What was Sasuke doing to him?

Sasuke licked his way down to Naruto's neck, wrenching the sweater that was blocking him from the base of Naruto's neck. His teeth grazed against a pulse in the blonde's neck. Naruto gave out a small whimper.

"Sasuke...you're suppose to be cleaning my face." The smaller boy moaned. Sasuke just grunted and continued on biting on the blonde's neck, leaving little red marks. He kissed each one, and sucked roughly on others. Finally leaving his marks on the tan skin, Sasuke pulled back and looked to Naruto. The boy was panting, his cheeks that were once dirty, were now cleaned with a light and dark pink blush adorning them.

"There, all clean now, Naruto." Sasuke said licking his lips, he could taste the chocolate chip cookies in his mouth.

Naruto cheeks puffed, "Next time you want to clean my face, just use a tissue or something."

Sasuke smirked, "You saying you didn't enjoy that?"

"I...I...look Sasuke were going to be late for school for sure now!"

"Yea, yea..." Sasuke said, not really bothered by it.

They both left the alley they were in, and resumed walking back to school. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and saw that he had that cold look back on his face, inwardly sighing, he looked back out. The older boy looked down at the other, he moved closer to Naruto, so that their sides were touching. He then took the blonde's hand and held it lightly but secured in his hand. Naruto smiled widely when he felt Sasuke hold his hand, he looked up and flashed the dark haired boy a sincere smile.

* * *

Finally reaching the school, Sasuke looked to his watch, 'Hn, were 25 minutes late..." 

"Sasuke let's go, let's go!" The blonde was happy that the quiet boy was with him, they both had the same first period class together. Math.

"Hn." The blonde boy scrunched his face little, why must Sasuke speak to him like that?

"Argh!" Letting out an angry sigh, Naruto gripped tightly onto Sasuke's hand and dragged him towards the school building.

Once getting into the building and getting a late slip, the two boys made their way up to the second floor.

"Wait Sasuke! Wait! I need to get some stuff from my locker." The boy pointed down the hallway, to where his locker should be. Sasuke grunted as he followed the blonde boy to his locker.

Stopping in front of the locker, Naruto attempted to open the lock with his combinations. After 6 tries the locker door was still locked (Just like me > >). Sasuke stared at the blonde, he was annoyed by the whole thing.

"Baka! Just tell what your combination is." Sasuke said angrily.

"Sasuke so mean..." Naruto sulked.

Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes and saw a hint of hurt in them. His eyes soften as he looked to Naruto. He pushed his head forward and kissed his light pink lips gently, in an apology. Naruto giggled at Sasuke's action.

"My combination is, 25, 45, 57 Sasu!" Naruto beamed.

"Alright." Sasuke mumbled.

With his first attempt, Sasuke got the lock to open up. Naruto bounced and glomped Sasuke in joy. The raven head pushed the other off of him and told him to stop fooling around and get his stuff. Naruto did just that. He gathered a few books and locked his locker back up.

"Ready!"

Sasuke turn his back to Naruto and shoved his hands into his pockets, as he walked away. Naruto hurried back up to Sasuke side, and they both headed to class.

* * *

"I would expect this from Uzumaki Naruto, but from you Sasuke?" Naruto was ready to lash out at their teacher, Miss Usuki but Sasuke budded in. 

"We are sorry Miss.Usuki, it won't happen again." He said in an ever so cold voice.

"Alright, you two, go to your seats, the work is on the bored, I suggest you two get starting right away."

"Hai." They both said at the same time.

As they sat down at their desk, which were right next to each other, Naruto mumbled a few stuff to himself, like how much of a meanie Miss. Usuki was. Sasuke looked to Naruto then back at his desk, he already had all his books out. He was about to tell the dobe he should hurry up, instead or mumbling useless stuff to himself, when he felt a tug at his sleeve. There in front of him was a girl with pink shoulder length hair and emerald green eyes. She wasn't ugly, but she was very annoying, especially to Sasuke.

"Hey! Hey! Sasuke-kun!" The pink haired girl, also known as Sakura, said giggling about. Sakura was one of those girls who were madly in love with Sasuke. She would do anything to get his attention. Anything to go on a date with him and anything to make him love her back.

"Hn." Was all that Sasuke said, the boy never really liked talking to Sakura, she would get so clinging and loud.

"Heya! Sakura-chan! How are you?" Naruto looked towards Sakura, greeting her with a smile.

"Naruto! Can't you see I'm trying to talk to Sasuke-kun here, don't bother us!" Sakura yelled, already irritated by the blonde boy.

Naruto's blue eyes sadden, all he wanted to do, was ask if Sakura was doing fine, instead he got yelled at. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Sakura, who seemed to be oblivious to his action and continued smiling at him, twirling her fingers in her hair. The raven head turned away from the pink girl, and looked to Naruto,

"Hey dobe, start doing your work." Sasuke said, changing the subject.

"Nee, Sasuke I don't understand it though..." Naruto mumbled quietly, he didn't want Sakura to hear him, in fear of having her calling him an idiot or dumb ass.

Sasuke sighed. He moved his chair more closer to Naruto's and leaned more onto him, "Here," He said, taking the pencil away from Naruto, "All you have to do is this..." Slowly by slowly Sasuke showed Naruto the steps to the math problem. Sakura looked at the two, she was a little pissed off because Naruto stole Sasuke's attention away from her.

"Sasuke-kun, can you help me with this question plea-" Sakura never got to finish her sentence though, the meanie teacher up in the front yelled at her to turn around and do her work. Sakura puffed her cheeks, angrily, but did what she was told. Sasuke glanced to Sakura and smirked, mentally laughing at her, he then turned his attention back to Naruto.

"Ohhh! I see Sasuke!" Naruto said in a childish voice. Sasuke gave out a little smile. Right now he had his arm around Naruto's waist, pulling the blonde to his side and more onto his chair. He also had his chin on Naruto's shoulder, peering down towards the text book and paper.

"And the last step...like this..." Naruto stared down at the piece of paper, soon a grin was formed on his face.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! I understand" His ocean blue eyes widen, he turned his head to the side, and nearly gave out an eep! Sasuke was so close to him! Naruto quickly averted his eyes away from Sasuke's, his face was so pink right now. Sasuke smirked at Naruto, he then removed his arm from around the blonde, and moved back to his own desk.

Naruto stared down at the piece of paper in front of him, he suddenly felt cold.

* * *

(Lunch Time) 

"Weee! Finally! Lunch-time, I'm sooo hungry" Naruto expressed by placing his hands on his tummy and rubbing it as it growled loudly. Sasuke and Naruto were both in the cafeteria, walking towards on of the small empty tables. Sasuke didn't feel like being attack by rabid crazy girls, so he picked a small table away from the crowd.

"Did you bring your lunch, dobe?" Sasuke ask as he sat down, placing his bag on top of the table.

Naruto sat next to him, placing his bag with Sasuke's, "Uh-oh, I think I forgot it!"

"You, forget food?" Sasuke said mockingly.

"Well, you made me rush, teme!"

"Whatever..."

There was a silence between them. Sasuke was getting his sandwich and a can of soda from his bag, while Naruto just stared at him. Sasuke then took out a small bag of chips as well, along with a pudding cup, a apple, a banana, another bag of chips, a sandwich once more and lastly, a chocolate bar. Naruto eyed everything on the table, a little taken back by how much food there was. On the other hand, Sasuke was expecting something like this from Naruto, so he packed a little extra, so that the blonde wouldn't starve and complain.

"Sasukeee!" Naruto slide his chair more over, next to Sasuke and gave the Uchiha the best puppy dog eyes he can muster up.

Sasuke stared into huge blue eyes, 'Err, must stay clam, it's just his damn puppy dog eyes...Since when did he get this good. Argh don't stare directly into them!' Inner Sasuke said, fighting himself inside.

"Well, Sasuke?" Naruto added a pink blush to his cheeks, to give more of an effect.

Sasuke turned his head to a side, "Whatever dobe, I don't care."

"Yay!" The blonde reached for the chips, opened it up, and began munching on them.

Sasuke eyed the boy, the blonde was being messy again! Sasuke ignored it for now. He grabbed for his soda and took a gulp from it. After setting it down, he leaned back into his chair, and crossed his arms. Naruto looked to the drink and snatch it, and drank most of it.

"Hey..." Sasuke looked to him, glaring.

Naruto just flashed him a huge grin.

* * *

(After school) 

"Sasuke-kun!" Came a loud squeal.

Sasuke shuddered.

Right now the Uchiha was waiting at the back of the school. He had his back against the brick wall, and his arms crossed against his chest. When he heard the squeal, he felt like running away. But he stayed put, he didn't want to leave his blonde friend behind, who by the way, was taking his sweet time talking to Iruka.

"Sasuke-kun!" Came another squeal, but from another person.

'Great...' Sasuke thought, sarcastically.

"Hey there, Sasuke-kun!" Said Ino and Sakura, at the same time.

"Hello..."

"Sasuke-kun, did you hear about the party I'm having at my place on Saturday?" Sakura said, as she fumble with the hem for his skirt.

"Hn."

The girls took that as a no.

"Well here's you invitation, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said a little too happily, as she held the piece of paper out for Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at it, it was pink and it had sparkles everywhere. Sasuke made a face, he really didn't want to take it, because he knew he wouldn't go.

"It starts at 6." Ino said, taking the invitation from Sakura and slipping it into Sasuke's crossed arms.

Sasuke gave a grunt, hoping the two girls would leave. At that very moment a loud voice boomed over their conversation. Sasuke looked up, all he saw was a blob of brightness, the raven sighed in relief.

"Took you long enough, dobe" Naruto scrunched his face at the insult.

"Well, thanks for waiting anyways, Sasuke!"

Naruto notice that both Ino and Sakura was with Sasuke, he grinned at Sakura, "Hiya, Sakura!"

"Shut up Naruto..." The pink blossom said in frustration.

Naruto blinked, he then looked back at Sasuke, he notice that there was a pink paper in Sasuke's hand. Smiling mischievously, Naruto snatch the invitation away from Sasuke and looked at him surprisingly.

"Wow Sasuke! We are invited to a party! Yay!" Naruto beamed happily. Sasuke frowned at Naruto, he was about to say something, but the blonde continued talking.

"This is going to be so much fun Sasuke!" Naruto looked over at Sakura, grinning even more at her, " It's at your house too, Sakura, awesome!"

"What are you talking about, Naruto" Ino budded in. Naruto gave a confused expression, he looked back at the invitation and read over it, well it did say at Sakura's and the date, even the time, so what was wrong?

"You're not invited Naruto..." Sakura said grimly. Naruto's mouth dropped a bit, but he closed it back quickly.

"Why not?" Sasuke frown deepened even more, he didn't like where this was going.

"Why would we want you to come? So you can ruin everything? Well it doesn't matter, my parents dislike you _a lot_, because you are loud, annoying, you never shut up and you're plain stupid" Sakura said a little too bluntly to the blonde.

Naruto stared at the girl, he was used to hearing the pink haired girl calling him all those names, but even so, the verbal attack always hurts him.

"Plus you-" Sakura got cut off by a very angry Uchiha

"That's enough" Sasuke's voice rung sternly and bitter. He wasn't going to allow this pink haired freak insult his best friend, right in front of him.

"Let's go, Naruto." The raven said, turning his body to face Naruto.

"But Sasuke-kun." Sakura and Ino squeaked, "What about my party?" Sakura continued, pointing to the pink invitation that was still in Naruto's hand.

Sasuke looked at the hideous thing, he grabbed it away from the blonde, and slowly he teared the paper into many pieces, and then flicked the shreds into the two shocked girls faces.

"Sasu..ke..kun..?" Sakura fumbled with her words. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

He turned back to his blonde, a sad frown adorned his face, and Sasuke hated it. He quickly grabbed the other boys hand and dragged him away from the two girls.

* * *

The two walked in silence, as they headed home. Not able to take the quietness any longer, the blonde jumped in font of Sasuke and gave him a pouty sad look. 

"Why did you do it Sasuke? You can just go and have some fun! You never have any fun, you never go out!" The blonde said in one whole breath.

"I don't care about that kind of stuff, dobe." Naruto frowned.

"You did this last time to though, for Ino's party!" Naruto whined.

"Why would I want to go to her party? I don't even like her, just like how I don't like Sakura." Sasuke said back, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"They aren't going to be the only ones there, you can hang out with the others!" The blonde pushed even further.

"I don't like talking to the others, I hardly do."

"Stop being such a bastard!"

"Why is it important anyways to go." Sasuke was starting to get annoyed.

"Because...I want Sasuke to have fun." The blonde cast his eyes down, avoiding Sasuke's black pearl ones.

Sasuke looked to the shaggy blonde hair that covered the innocent azure eyes. He swiftly grabbed the blondes arm and yanked his body close to his own.

"I don't want to go because you are not going. I won't go if you're not." The red face Uchiha said, gripping the tan arm a little tighter.

"Sasuke..." Naruto looked back up and he moved more closer to Sasuke.

"Until they stop being so ignorant to you," Sasuke began walking, pulling the smaller boy with him, "We'll have our own parties..." The Uchiha said, with a smirk forming on his face.

Naruto blinked a bit, 'Sasuke can be so nice sometimes, I...I really do love him...' Naruto thought to himself.

"Wait? We can have our own parties! With food and games and everything else" The blonde said excitedly.

Sasuke walked even faster, "Whatever you want dobe, whatever you want..." The smirk on his face grew even more.

* * *

Sasuke dropped his bag by Naruto's bedroom door, as he closed the door behind him. 

"I'm gonna go take a real quick shower Sasuke." The blonde said, as he gather his clothes and towel.

"Hn." The Uchiha headed over to the bed and laid down on his back.

Naruto gave one glance to Sasuke before he left the room.

* * *

10 minutes later- 

Naruto slowly turned the knob, and entered his room very quietly. He looked over to his bed, it seemed like the older boy was sleeping peacefully.

'I better not disturb him...' The blonde thought to himself.

Naruto tip-toed over to his bed, he was only wearing small tight black shorts, which only just reached to his mid-thigh. His blonde hair was still wet, so some drops tickled down his neck.

Once he reached his own bed, that was currently cradling the Uchiha, Naruto climbed into it slowly, making sure not to wake up Sasuke. The blonde gradually laid his body next to his, draping his arm across the others chest. He then placed his leg over Sasuke's waist.

"Sasuke looks to pretty when he sleeps." Naruto accidentally said out loud.

He placed his hand on the ebony boy's forehead, moving away the black locks of hair from his face. He looked in awe at how beautiful Sasuke really was, 'no wonder all the girls want him!' The blonde thought to himself. He then moved his body on top of Sasuke's, pressing his bare chest against his clothed one.

"But I don't want anyone to take Sasuke away..." Naruto said again, out loud. Tears prickled his eyes, as he thought of how someone one day can take Sasuke away from him. He buried his head into the raven's boy pale neck. His small fingers clutched tightly on Sasuke's t-shirt.

As the grip got tighter, the Uchiha began to stir. His eyes flashed a few times until they were fully opened. He was a little surprised, there on top of him was an almost naked Naruto. Sasuke would have been thrilled about the position, if it weren't for the hot tears on his neck.

"Dobe?" Sasuke heard the blonde gasp. He slowly sat up, cradling the blonde to his chest.

"What is wrong with you, did you get hurt again?" He questioned. Naruto buried his head even more into Sasuke's neck.

"Sasuke...Sasuke..."

The Uchiha placed his hands on either side of Naruto's face, and slowly lifted it so he could see those deep blue eyes. He bit his lip when he saw the tears running down from them, down his cheek, down to his chin. Without thinking about it, Sasuke leaned over, and licked the tears from the blondes face, Naruto moaned softly.

"Tell me..." Sasuke demanded. He rested his forehead against Naruto's and placed his arms around his slim waist.

"Sasuke...stay with me forever?" The blonde manage to say.

"Is that why you are crying?" He turned his face ever so slightly, making their lips mere inches apart.

"I...I want Sasuke to be with me forever, hold me! Kiss me...and no one else." _I want Sasuke to love me... _The blonde pouted a little. He knew he was being self-fish right now.

"You baka..." Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"Of course..."He mumbled against Naruto's light pink lips.

Sasuke needy mouth captured Naruto's, the blonde instantly opened his mouth for the Uchiha. Sasuke smirked, both their tongues played roughly with one another. Sasuke's hand caress Naruto's bare chest. He pushed him onto the soft bed, making their kiss break.

Naruto looked up, his hands were clenching the bed sheets. Inside, inside of him was burning. His sapphire eyes were glazed over with lust. He turned his head to a side, his heated skin touch the cool sheets underneath him. His blonde shiny locks covered his eyes and small but hearable pants were escaping from his opened mouth.

His body was yearning for Sasuke.

Sasuke felt his pants go tight instantly. Naruto was being so seductive right now. He placed his pale hands on Naruto's knees and slowly parted them. He moved his body in between them, pushing his legs even more apart.

"Eh...Sasuke!" The raven smirked, he moved again, pushing forward onto the blonde's growing member.

"Naughty Naruto, hard already by one kiss?" Sasuke said, whispering into Naruto's ear.

"Stupid Sasuke! I...I..." The blonde moaned, trying to find the right words.

"Heh, it's okay Naru-chan, I'll give you relief..." Sasuke said, placing his hand on the side of Naruto's face, and turning it so that he was now looking at him.

Naruto tugged on Sasuke's shirt, wanting to get rid of it. The Uchiha grabbed the blonde's hands, "Eager?" He said huskily. His own pale hands slowly lifted the t-shirt off, he then flung the clothing somewhere on the floor.

"Sasuke..." Naruto moaned, placing his hands on the hem of his shorts, he was way too uncomfortable with them on.

Sasuke bend down to Naruto's stomach, he licked slowly on the creamy smooth skin of his abdomen. He than rested his right hand on Naruto's covered member, and slowly rubbed up and down, teasing the boy.

The blonde breathed heavily in and out. His right forearm was resting on his forehead, while his other hand gripped Sasuke's mid-night hair.

"Naruto, we've never done this before..." Sasuke said, rubbing harder onto Naruto's cock. Naruto moaned again, arching his back. It was true he and Sasuke never had gone this far.

"Ne, Sasuke!" Sasuke smirked, these noises coming Naruto was making him go a bit wild, it made him want to drive his own hard cock into Naruto's little virgin hole.

"Naruto, you should keep it down, remember your grandmother and grandfather are still downstairs." Sasuke said, slowly pulling down Naruto's tight shorts. Naruto shut his eyes tightly.

"Sasuke, please! Just take it off!" The blonde whined, his voice rising.

Sasuke looked up into Naruto's pleading blue eyes that was envelop with need and lust. He immediately tore off the small black shorts, throwing it somewhere where his shirt was. His obsidian eyes looked up and down at Naruto's naked formed, he inwardly moaned, the blonde was beautiful.

"Sasuke! Don't just stare!" The blonde shouted, placing his arms over his eyes.

Sasuke absentmindedly licked his lips slowly, 'Now Naruto, the real party starts' the raven head thought to himself.

* * *

Ok ok I know this took a while to be posted up...but it's up now! The next chapter will have a lemon...or two...or none...hehe.

Anyways, thank you all who reviewed! I know the first chapter had a lot of grammar errors...it's not my fault...when I uploaded the chapter all the commas and crap disappeared

> >and I'm not kidding lol and I guess I didn't go through it well...so yea it's my fault...along with the spelling errors. But I did try to re-do the whole chapter, but whenever I uploaded it onto this site, all the mistakes would return, and whenever I try to fix them they would just re-appear, again! ( like by simply pressing the enter key) It's so frustrating!

I really hope this chapter is better though! (Is it to long?)

Next chapter: umm they do it..I think...and suspicion arises!

Till next time!

* * *


	3. Festival Time

**Let Me Make You Mine**

**Chapter 3- Festival Time!**

**Rating: **ohhhhhh man, in this chapter

**Pairings:** SasuNaru (always always!!) ??/Naru

**Warnings:** smex, molesting/ravishing you know stuff like that lol

And cute, innocent, major uke Naruto, because I like it like that, so please to tell me that they are out of character, cause this is fanficiton for a reason people!

**----------------------XXX --------------------**

(Last time on L.M.M.Y.M (Said in Yu-gi-oh voice, XD))

"Sasuke, please! Just take it off!" The blonde whined, his voice rising.

Sasuke looked up into Naruto's pleading blue eyes that was envelop with need and lust. He immediately tore off the small black shorts, throwing it somewhere where his shirt was. His obsidian eyes looked up and down at Naruto's naked formed, he inwardly moaned, the blond was beautiful.

"Sasuke! Don't just stare!" The blond shouted, placing his arms over his eyes.

Sasuke absentmindedly licked his lips slowly, 'Now Naruto, the real party starts' the raven head thought to himself.

**----------------------XXX --------------------**

"Sasuke...stop it." Naruto wiggled under Sasuke, his small hands rested on the Uchiha's shoulders.

Sasuke lowered his head to his tan partner's shoulder, he snuggled his forehead into his shoulder blade. 'Naruto,' he mumbled softly, said boy body shivered just hearing his name being said by the dark haired boy.

Sasuke's breath tickled the skin beneath him, he felt Naruto's body tremble a bit as his finger tips touched his belly. He picked his head up off of the blond's shoulder and looked at the redden face. Naruto was chewing gently on his lower lip, while looking back at Sasuke.

"I will understand...if you don't want me to do this to you...Naruto." His pitch black eyes looked intensely into Naruto's ocean blue clear ones. He lifted himself off the lithe body below him, chest against chest no longer touching. Naruto notice how cold he suddenly felt. Really cold.

His tanned fingers inched their way to Sasuke pale wrists and gripped tightly, "No Sasuke, I don't want you to stop." Naruto said, while shaking his head, with his famous breath taking smile on his face.

Sasuke's body grew even hotter as Naruto spoke. He didn't think he could stop even if Naruto told him so.

He lowered his body back down onto Naruto's. His mouth latched onto the blonde's pouty pink ones gently, grazing his warm lips with Naruto's. The blonde's breathe hitched a bit once he felt Sasuke's tongue trail along his bottom lip. Naruto's tongue, meekly lapped Sasuke's one in greetings.

Sasuke felt his heart leap as Naruto's warm tongue touched his. His pale hand reached into the field of golden locks. He tightly gripped a handful, tilting Naruto's head back in the process. Gaining more access, Sasuke pushed his tongue more into Naruto's mouth, making the blonde's eyes widen. The warmth throbbed in Naruto's mouth, the poor blond could only moan deeply.

Sasuke pushed apart Naruto legs, making room for himself in-between them, mouth still latched onto Naruto's. Once settled, Sasuke pushed even more at Naruto's thighs furthering them even more apart and hooking them onto his arms. Naurto's face fell to a side, exhaling and inhaling, little panting could be heard until it was hitched into a high moan as Sasuke sat up and grind his hips into Naruto's.

"Neh…ah…S'uke…." Naruto's voice came out ragged and deep.

'Ah… Fuck..' Sasuke's mind screamed.

Naruto's small fingers grabbed onto Sasuke pale shoulder tightly, almost scrapping into his skin. The dark haired boy bit his lower lip, holding in his groan. He thrust harder into Naruto hips again, his hard, stiff member rubbing hard and dryly onto Naruto's, making the blond bounce his hips forward for more.

Sasuke's crunched up eyes peaked it's way at the pleasured fill ones of Naruto's. He slowly detached his chest from the slender tan on. Naruto whimpered, grabbing quickly onto Sasuke's arms. The black haired teen smirked.

"No..S'uke…don't.." The azure eyes boy bit on his plump pink lips, trying to find the right words to say.

Sasuke ran his hands along Naruto's sides, wordlessly saying he won't stop, saying he can't.

The pale skin boy lowered his head onto Naruto's abdomen, his black silky bangs tickling against the heated skin beneath him. He could hear tiny, almost inaudible moans escape from Naruto's mouth. His hands slip underneath Naruto's body, cupping his plumped ass, then gently caressing the boy's entrance. The blond haired boy looked up to the ceiling, his body was feeling to hot, he felt like he was going to explode, the heat was just unbearable, it was driving him crazy.

Sasuke then lowered his head onto Naruto's hot harden member in one motion, engulfing the whole thing, until it was hitting against the back of his throat. Naruto's hands instantly gripped and tighten on Sasuke's dark locks. A scream almost exploded from Naruto, but he took a deep breath in and held it.

Sasuke growled, he wanted to hear the blonde's voice, he wanted to hear how much he wanted it, how much he needed it, how much he needed Sasuke.

Him.

His teeth grazed lightly on Naruto's mushroom head member, and with that action Naruto couldn't hold any of it in any longer. His moans, his yells, and his cries came out.

Begging Sasuke and only Sasuke.

Happy with the arousing noise spilling out the younger boys mouth, Sasuke continued on, deep throating the pulsing member in his mouth and in between his lips.

Suddenly Naruto quickly jerked him away. Caught surprisingly by this action, Sasuke was easily pushed away.

"Na…Naruto?" He swiped away the saliva and pre-cum from Naruto's member, off from around his mouth.

"Sasuke…" Naruto gently placed his hands on Sasuke's chest and pushed onto the bed so he was lying on his back.

"I want to do it too…I want you to feel it too….I want to…. taste you…" Naruto's voice come out so seductively, Sasuke felt his member twitched by the alluring expression Naruto was showing.

"You-" Sasuke started, but was cut off by the lithe body hovering above him, or more like the hard shaft that was in front of his face.

Naruto wasn't doing what Sasuke was thinking, was he?

All of a sudden a wet moist mouth covered Sasuke's throbbing prick.

Oh damn…

On his knees and hands was Naruto, above Sasuke, sucking and licking the raven head's member like it was some kind of lollipop.

Sasuke couldn't hold in the surprise gasp in as Naruto told to take as much of Sasuke inside his mouth.

"Ah…Sasuke's too big…" Naruto said, turning his head back a little so he can see Sasuke.

The raven head blushed, "dobe…" he muttered quietly.

Sasuke's fingers inched their way to Naruto ass and gently, at first, squeezed the plump globes. He then attached his mouth again to the hard cock in front of his face and eagerly sucked on it, digging his fingers even more onto Naruto's soft skin.

"Ehh….S'uke…."Naruto yelped, making Sasuke's cum drip down from his mouth. Sasuke just went on, with his fingers nearing closer and closer to Naruto's puckered up entrance.

Naruto turned his head back to the swollen member bellow him. His small fingers wrapped around it and his mouth invaded the rest, his tongue licking the sit and his mouth going up and down, up and down.

Sasuke's head snapped back and his hands unconsciously gripped onto Naruto's ass.

"Hn…ah…so good." Sasuke manage to say.

Naruto bobbed faster, up and down, up and down, up-

"ah..stop Naruto…I'm gonna cum hn…"

Naruto stopped and sat up a little, " Sasuke..?"

"I want to cum inside you…Naruto…can I?" Sasuke said with his cheeks all rosy.

Naruto face flushed. He then slowly got off Sasuke onto the other side of the bed, gently laid his back on the cooler side of the covered mattress and parted his legs wide.

"I want Sasuke to…I want Sasuke to be in me….in here…"

Naruto's hands slid down from his chest, over a very perked pink nipple, down to his abdomen, past his erect member.

"Here….right here Sasuke…" Naruto's right hand index finger poked at his tight entrance while his left arm tried to steady his leg apart from the other one and in the air.

Sasuke's breath hitched and he felt his heart race and his pluses start to burn.

"Fuck…."

The ebony haired boy crawled slowly over to the trembling body on the other side of the bed. One of this hands took a hold onto Naruto's chin, making the said blond look at him. His other hand slowly circled Naruto's hole teasingly.

"Right here….in here, you're right…Naruto" With that Sasuke kissed him, his tongue automatically accepted into the others mouth.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, bringing the older boy more closer to him. The raven head lifted one of the blonde's boy leg onto his shoulder and brought the other one around his waist. He then held hold of his member and slightly nudged it against Naruto's entrance.

"Ah…Sasuke…."Naruto said with wide eyes.

"This…this is what you want, isn't it?" Sasuke questioned with a smirk on his face.

Naruto blushed even harder, "Yes…that S'uke…."

Sasuke smiled slowly, then nodded his head. He looked to the night stand by the bed and saw a lotion bottle. He reached over to it and snatched it off the stand.

"This will have to do…" he whispered as he unscrewed the lid.

Naruto looked up, his eyes connecting to Sasuke's, he knew than that this was it, that Sasuke and him will never be on that best friends, rival stage, they will be way more then that. In Naruto's head, in his heart he new that maybe they can become what he always wanted them to be,

Lovers.

Sasuke coated two of his fingers with the lotion, he bowed his head to Naruto's neck and light napped at it, while his fingers circled his hole, slightly pushing one finger in.

Naruto gasp inwardly, but Sasuke felt it. The raven head then placed his lips over Naruto and processed to kiss the boy senseless all the while his fingers digging more deeper into the said blonde's body.

As soon as both of Sasuke fingers was conceal with in Naruto he slowly withdraw them to only slam them back in. Naruto was panting and withering beneath Sasuke, and Sasuke was loving it.

"S'uke…it's o..k, hmm…ready now…" Naruto spoke slowly.

Sasuke looked down, then leisurely removed his fingers. He grabbed hold of the lotion bottle and squeezed a good amount of the substance into the palm of his hand and then lathered it onto his rock hard member. He hissed as the cool lotion was smothered against his very, very heated skin and flesh.

Naruto looked to Sasuke's shaft and his eyes widen.

'it…it looks bigger…' he thought to himself.

"Sasuke…will it fit…all of it in me…?" Big blue eyes stared into black pearl ones.

"It will…don't worry…But it will hurt in the beginning, but I promise it will feel real good after…" Sasuke said attaching his mouth to one of Naruto's perked pink nipples.

Naruto gasp, "ah…okay…hmm.."

Ever slowly, Sasuke, who mouth was still suckling on Naruto's nipple, took hold of his member and slowly pushed in into Naruto.

Naruto whimpered, it was a bit painful and very uncomfortable. His little tan hands held tightly onto Sasuke's shoulder and body as Sasuke kept pushing his whole member inside Naruto.

"Ah…Sasuke…" Naruto eyes welled with tears.

Finally within that moment Sasuke and Naruto were fully connected. The raven head's prick was fully in right to the hilt. They waited a couple of minutes, Sasuke wanting Naruto to get us to the feeling, Naruto trying to catch his breath.

"It's okay …Sasuke….y-you can move….please move…"

Sasuke's head rested on Naruto's shoulder, panting, Naruto's was so tight! He slowly moved his hips out and then back in, with Naruto's moan confirming it was alright, Sasuke continued.

Sasuke's speed picked up his pace and both of their moaning and groaning were mixed together but they didn't care, nothing matter but them at the time. Sasuke picked both of Naruto's legs and placed them on his shoulders then quickly grabbed onto Naruto's hips, pounding a bit more forcefully into him.

"Ah…so..good..Sasu---ke…"Naruto fumbled out, "more…more …more!"

Sasuke hands slid from Naruto's hips to his chest then to his pink nipples, he pinch them and slowly bend down to lick them.

"ah…Naruto…your so slutty…" Sasuke said quickening his pace, pounding more hard now, making the bed move a bit with the force.

"neh..more …harder…Sasu….don't ah…stop…ah"

Sasuke only complied.

Naruto grabbed hold of Sasuke's shoulder and then wrapped both of his legs around his waist, push their bodies more together.

"Ah..yes…Naruto..fuck…fuck…." Their bodies rocked together harshly, Sasuke's hard dick was hitting Naruto prostate with every thrust and Naruto's nails were digging into Sasuke's shoulders. The raven head slid out fully and then slam violently back in, he repeated this over and over, skin slapping onto skin and bed board hitting against wall.

"Oh yes..Yes!!! Sasuke I'm close…so close!!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke grunted, knowing he was very close too.

Naruto's arms tighten greatly around Sasuke's neck, bringing him even closer if possible, his small form arched off the bed and pressed against Sasuke's sweaty body. His final moan come out long and loud, his walls tightening against Sasuke's still thrusting member. Naruto's release splattered onto his and Sasuke's stomach and a bit on his own face. The raven head gripped onto Naruto's hips painfully and desperately, thrusting animalistically(1) into the tight heat and with Naruto's walls firmly around his cock it didn't take to long until his own seed flooded Naruto's hole.

Naruto laid there panting harshly, his arms loosen a bit around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke body fell gently on top of Naruto's, his head buried deep in the crook of his neck and his arms around Naruto's sweaty body. Both their breathing took awhile to settle and Sasuke now limp member was still inside Naruto's lax body.

"Sasuke," Naruto's voice was faint.

"Hmm..?" Sasuke replied, slowly taking himself out of Naruto and catching a glimpse of his own cum leaking out of Naruto like a slow river.

"I-I just...I lo-" Naruto was interrupted by a loud bang coming from his room door and a cold gust of air when the said door was opened roughly.

"You brat who many times to I have to call your ass, are you deaf or somethi-" There who stood by the door was an old man with long white hair that was tied up with some bushy bangs framing his shocked face.

-4.5 seconds later-

"Ji-Jiraiya...jii-san..I-" Naruto fumble with his words, pilling covers and pillows over his and Sasuke's now cooling bodies.

"You are so damn lucky I opened this door!" Jiraiya, the man with white snow hair said, "I'm going to talk to you two later...put some clothes on will yea!" With that said and done Jiraiya closed the door loudly, muttering about young teens doing their brains out.

Sasuke blinked, eyes widen on the now closed door. He slowly slide off Naruto and laid on his back beside him. Naruto looked up at his white ceiling, face dusted with pink and red blushes and his mouth open in shock.

"It's..it's okay..so what he saw us...you grandpa is a super perv...so he might...not care so much..." Sasuke said, trying to break the silence, which is strange since it's always Naruto who does that.

"Oh no...what if he tells Tsunade obaa-chan? She's going to kill US!!!" Naruto said, sitting up and freaking out. He brought his tans hands to his face in horror, "She she.." Naruto shook his head violently, side to side, "..oh no I don't want to think about it wahhhhh!"

"Naruto you dobe!" Sasuke placed his hands gently on Naruto's shoulders, trying to calm him down,"He wouldn't, okay. He's not going to tell, so stop worrying." The raven head then brushed aside some of Naruto's golden bangs that was plastered on his forehead and kissed him softly.

"Go take a shower, dobe." Sasuke whisper after he got Naruto to stop shaking.

"Not a dobe, Sasuke!!" Naruto stood up a little to quickly off the bed and winced in pain. He fell back down onto the comforting bed, "owwie!!! My..my.." Naruto blushed furiously and bit on his bruised bottom lip.

Sasuke smirked a bit and open his mouth to say something.

"Don't say anything you...you bastard!" Naruto said with a huff, this time he got up slowly and wobble to his washroom and shutting the door loudly for effectiveness.

After a minute or so Sasuke heard the shower running and if listen more closely you can here a few curses coming from the washroom followed with a voice humming.

Sasuke's smirk fell and a genuine small smile took it's place. He wrapped his waist with the white bed sheet.

'These will definitely need to be washed." Sasuke thought to himself.

He then thought back to what Jiraiya said to him and Naruto. He prayed that the old man would approve of their relationship, he prayed that Tsunade would but most of all he prayed that his own mother and father would approve of his and Naruto's relationship.

"Tch...if they don't it doesn't matter, it' not their decision." Sasuke whispered to himsel

**----------------------XXX --------------------**

After the shower, Naruto looked at himself in the slightly foggy mirror. He easily saw red marks around his neck, collar bone, shoulders and chest. His face heated up once more as he thought about who gave him those marks. His delicate fingers traced over some of the mark, almost feeling the heat radiate off them.

"Dobe, hurry up already." An impatient voice broke through Naruto's thoughts and made the boy jump a little in surprise. Naruto looked around noticing that he didn't bring any clothes with him, so he just wrapped a white fluffy towel around his waist and walked out the washroom.

The first thing he notice was that Sasuke was already dressed in his tight black jeans with a few chains hanging on the side and black wife beater(2), his hair was also fixed properly.

"Eh..hehe I forgot my clothes.." Naruto said, looking down blushing. He went over to his dresser and pulled out a tight pale orange boxer from one of the dresser drawers, he then went to his closet and skimmed through his clothes. Sasuke sneakily walked up behind Naruto and placed his hands on his hips, lowers his white fluffy towel in the process. The dark haired boy's lips hovered beside Naruto's right ear and slowly whispered out,

"Wear this..." Sasuke's hand grazed Naruto's side teasingly as it reached out into the closet and pulled out a tight, skin fitted, dark blue, almost black, hoodie.

"And this.." Sasuke showed Naruto a pair of pitch black shorts with many pockets on each side. The shorts weren't tight nor was it loose, it would compliment his waist line and shaped Naruto ass perfectly, while ending at his thighs.

Naruto blushed uncontrollably as he took the clothes into his hands, "Hai.." was the meekly response.

"Good..." Came a husky reply. Sasuke's cold hands slowly loosen Naruto's towel even more until it was completely off and soundlessly land on the floor.

Naruto shivered a bit, he placed his tan hands on top of Sasuke's wrists, which were inching lower and lower away from Naruto's stomach.

"N-no Sasuke...Jiraiya-jii san he might co-ome..." Naruto quickly tried to pull Sasuke's hands away from him but surprisingly Sasuke moved away and step back with a sigh.

"Hurry up and put your clothes on..." Sasuke said grumpily as he made he was to Naruto's bed.

**----------------------XXX --------------------**

(Meanwhile downstairs)

Jiraiya placed a hand on his face and shook his head as he made his way downstairs. He wasn't mad or disgusted or anything, just shocked that they would doing 'it' right above his head.

"I guess I rubbed off on the kid"

"Rubbed off who?"

The white haired man laughed nervously as he stared in to the eyes of his wife, Tsunade.

"Er..nothing..hehe haha..." He said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Didn't I tell you to bring Naruto down?" She said a little peeved.

"Yea, yea he'll come down in a sec."

"I also heard banging noises early, what the hell was the Uchiha and him doing, don't tell me they were fighting again." The busty blond grunted while soothing her forehead and temples.

"Yea... something like fighting..." Jiraiya mumbled with a perverted look on his face. Tsunade raised an fine eyebrow and decided not to ask.

Doors can be heard opening and closing and two voices arguing, more like one whining and the other grunting.

"Maa...Suke...everyone else is going-"

"Exactly why I don't want to."

"But, but-"

"You two shut up and get down here!" Tsunade yelled loudly making Naruto jump a little.

As the two teens came down, Tsunade and Jiraiya noticed that the blond one was limping a lot and after ever step his face would scrunch up a bit in pain. Tsunade looked like she was about to pop a vein out of sheer annoyance.

"You two what did I tell you about fighting! It doesn't matter right now, Jiraiya and I will be going out tonight.."

"You're going to another casino Tsunade baa-chan! Don't you remember what happened last time!" An angry blond interrupted.

"Shut up brat, last time was a bad day that's all." Jiraiya chuckled. The busty blond glared darkly making Jiraiya back away with his hands in front of him.

"Anyways are you two brats going to that festival by your school?" Tsunade question as she and Jiraiya went to put on their coats and shoes.

"Yes!"

"No."

"But Sasuke! Please! I really, really want to go!" And for good affects Naruto clasp his hands together and pouted his pink lips, "Please...Suke?"

Sasuke looked away, crossing his arms across his chest, "Tch...whatever dobe..."

"Yay! We're going Tsunade baa-chan!" Naruto said, bouncing up and down with a smile plastered on his face.

"Don't call me that, brat." Tsunade whacked the back of Naruto's head, the injured blond nursed his now aching head, whimpering a bit. Tsunade ignored him and looked at Sasuke, "You make sure he's back here before 11:30, got it Uchiha." The raven just nodded his head.

The pig-tailed woman gave Naruto a kiss on the forehead and ruffled is hair a bit, then left after giving Sasuke a little glare. Once she left Jiraiya spoke out.

"Tomorrow I will be speaking with both of you." With that said he left, closing the door behind him.

The pair stared at the door for a while, they both heard the car on the drive way pull out and drive off. Sasuke huffed and walk away, heading into the living room.

"Ooooh what should I wear, S'uke!!" Naruto beamed happily, following Sasuke.

**----------------------XXX --------------------**

It was around 7:30 when Sasuke arrived back at the Uzumaki residence, showing off a well fitted black yukata with the Uchiha symbol stitched on the back. The black yukata was loose around Sasuke's shoulders and chest and if the Uchiha moved a certain way, a creamy pale chest would be visible.

Sasuke ran the door bell about 2 times then waited. He hear from the other side foot steps running and then a yell saying 'I'm coming, I'm coming!' The front door opened up a couple of seconds later and Sasuke was greeted with a beautiful sight that made him go a little weak in the knees. In front of him was Naruto, wearing a knee length kimono which was by the way a pale orange with red flowers flowingly trimming the hems. Beneath the decorated cloth was a frilly white outline that stopped right above his tan knees as well. A creamy white obi was tied around Naruto's lithe waist, with the bow at the back resting above his ass.

Naruto smiled widely, his hair was still the same but was also adorned with cutely made dragon fly clips. Sasuke's stoic exterior melted and a feeling of warmth took over.

"You look beautiful..." He whispered and was pleased when he saw the pink blush take over Naruto's cheeks.

"Ah...Suke you look good too..." Naruto spoke quietly, playing with the hems of his kimono.

"Are you ready to go..?" Sasuke let out his hand for Naruto to hold, his pale skin contrasting so much with the black yukata.

"Y-yea I am!" Naruto stuttered. The blond bend down first and placed on his red flip-flops. Sasuke blushed faintly as the blue eyes boy's kimono and frilly outline raised up, showing Sasuke a perfect view of the said blond's ass. Once Naruto was done he stood back up straight and grabbed hold of his pale orange parasol, which he placed near the door earlier that day.

"Lets go now S'uke!" Naruto bounced, giggling a bit as he took hold of Sasuke's warm hand and closing the door with the other.

Sasuke nodded and led Naruto onto the driveway and then onto the sidewalk. Their sandals made a flip flap noise as they walked towards their school, it wouldn't take then anymore then 15 minutes to get there. The blond boy took his parasol and opened it up. The delicate paper had prints of flowers, butterflies and vines on it, Naruto raised the parasol so that it was hovering above him and Sasuke, he then looked up at the ebony haired boy, blithely with his blue eyes sparkling even in the dark night.(3)

" I can't wait to play all the games Sasuke, and win all the toys." Naruto said, as if he was a 7 year old child.

"I will win something especially for you, Suke!" Naruto beamed, swinging their intertwined hands back and forth. Sasuke just smiled a small smile, he could already hear cries of children and squeals of girls coming from up ahead. The colourful lights and lanterns made the place look beautiful. There were stands after stands of food and games and near the back of it all was a humongous ferris wheel with lights blinking different colours around each circle.

"Wow..Sasuke look." A look of pure awe spread across Naruto's face and his eyes lit up in astonishment.

"Lets go there last, okay Sasuke!"

"Alright dobe."

The place was crowded people eating, play games or just hanging about. Off into the distance Sasuke made out a group of people, Naruto's friends to be more exact, Kiba; a loud-mouth dog lover, Shikamaru; a slothful person, Chouji; a gluttonous kid, Neji and his what's her face cousin(4) and lastly Sai; a guy infatuated with penises. Sasuke looked to his side wanting to get away from the group before they notice him and Naruto, but only groaned inwardly when he is Sakura and Ino bickering by a stand selling uchiwas.(5)

"Lets go this way.."Sasuke looked to his other side.

"Huh..no lets go tha-" Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto's thin wrist and dragged him to the direction he was talking about, ignoring the confused outbursts by Naruto. Once far away, near a woodsy area, Sasuke stopped and face the blond, letting go of his hand. Naruto pouted, glaring a little at Sasuke.

"What was that all about!" He said pointing his open parasol at the dark teen, jabbing it in the Uchiha's side. Sasuke just push aside the orange parasol and moved closer to Naruto, invading his personal space. He shook his head, making his dark bangs dance in front of his face.

"Just...wanted to be alone with you, dobe."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but instead stopped, his face heated up once again. He cursed himself while looking down to the ground, how is it that Sasuke can make him feel this way? Sasuke looked at Naruto's lowered head, he then, gently, place his fingers beneath the blond boys chin, he lifted said boys head up and looked into his ocean blue eyes. Naruto's pink pouty lips were slightly apart as he gazed up into Sasuke's obsidian eyes.

"Suke..."

Naruto was quiet down by a pair of warm lips. Sasuke kissed him delicately on the lips then pulled away but only barely, his breath lingered with Naruto's and his hands compassionately craddle his plump cheeks that now were heating his pawns due to the heavy blush Naruto was showing.

"Lets go play those games you wanted to play..." Sasuke murmured. Naruto was in a daze but was able to nod his head and whisper out a quiet 'yes'. One of Sasukes hand slid of Naruto's face down onto his shoulder and the other slid to the back of his neck and again for that night Sasuke closed the distance between then and gave Naruto a sweet soft kiss on his smooth lips.

"Lets go then..." The raven said, taking hold of the now dazzled blond.

The two then walked back into the crowd and well lit street.

**----------------------XXX --------------------**

"So guys do think Naruto is coming? Maybe we should have gone to his house and pick him up." A brunette with spiky hair and a dog in his hood and hanging off his shoulder, said.

"He'll be here Kiba, knowing Naruto he wouldn't miss an event like this." Another brunette said in an bored voice.

"Shikamaru is right, with all these food and toys around." A more calmer voice joined the conversation.

"Yeah, especially the food." A pleasantly plump boy who was munching on BBQ chips, said.

"It would be very pleasing if Naruto-kun does come along." The oldest one out of the group said, with almost a too perfect smile on his pale face.

The group wondered a bit around,checking out the stands that surrounded them. The loud mouth boy, Kiba was about to head to one of the stands that was selling Takoyaki when he spotted a very identifiable blond, giggling around with a very well known stoic Uchiha.

"Hey guys! Over here! Naruto here with that Uchiha brat." Kiba bellowed to the rest of the gang. Sai ears perked once he heard the other say that he spotted Naruto but frowned as well to know that he was within the accompany of Uchiha Sasuke.

Way back, near the stuff animal stand, where Naruto was picking out a very cool and cute green stuffed frog, Sasuke heard the boisterous teen yell out, he inwardly growl. He quickly grasp Naruto's wrist, and with the other hand he hastely paid for the toy.

"Owwie! S'uke don't hold my hand that tight!" Naruto mewled.

Sasuke muttered a soft 'sorry' but didn't let go, instead he dragged the boy, for the second time, away. Even with Naruto protesting against him, Sasuke manage him and Naruto away, they were now hiding behind the school building from Kiba and the rest, especially Sai, who he saw glaring at him as if he was standing right in front of Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Not again! What's wrong with you tonight!" Naruto pouted cutely, all the while hugging his newly bought toy against his chest and parasol. Sasuke looked down to the other and shook his head.

"It's nothing, I just wanted to get away there were to many people and you know I don't like being around so many people at once." Naruto's pout didn't disappear but he did nod his head, understanding what Sasuke was trying to say.

Sasuke smiled, so small that it almost didn't look like he was. He ran his finger through Naruto's hair sweetly, enjoying how the locks felt in between his fingers.

"Suke?" The blond tilted his head to a side while looking up at Sasuke. The Uchiha brought a finger to Naruto's pink lips and hushed him. Soon his finger was replaced by his own pair of cold lips. Naruto gasped a bit and almost dropped his green plushed frog and parasol. Sasuke's tongue slowly sweep against Naruto sweet covered bottom lip. The blond opened his mouth a little, his eyes closed almost drunkenly. Sasuke slowly pushed Naruto gently against the cold bricked school then entered the blond's mouth with his desperate tongue.

Naruto shivered once he felt Sasuke's wet tongue. His body, automatically arched forward, wanting to feel the older boys' warmth. The Uchiha, not wanting to be interrupted by anyone, took the parasol and placed it between his and Naruto's chest, so that it was covering and blocking the both of them from everyone else. He then wrapped his arm around the blue eyes boys' waist and the back of his head, resting his pale fingers in the golden nest of hair. Naruto clutched tightly on Sasuke's yukata as he felt a very familiar heat and pleasure coil within him.

**----------------------XXX -------------------- **

(1) I know, I know it's not a real word!!!

(2) Lol I forgot what he was wearing in the previous chapter and since I don't like reading my own work, I didn't check, sorry lol

(3) Wouldn't that be a friggen cute picture!

(4) I hate Hinata sooooo much! I find her extremely annoying, (sigh) why are all Naruto girls annoying to me, will except for Tamari, Tsunade and Shizune, they are the only girls I like in the show.

(5) Uchiwas are those really cute fans, I have one it's white and pink and it has humming birds on it lol

Hello guys it's me again, I'm alive!! I am I am! Sorry for the longest wait ever! Please forgive me?

This was my second lemon blahahahah hehe

I would so draw you guys pictures but I don't have a scanner! Unless I learn how to work the ones at school!

I was also thinking of doing a side story of this story, it will be about Sasuke and Naruto when they were younger(7ish 8ish)! Yay Chibi love! I love SasuNaru chibi fics, people should write more of those because there isn't enough of them out there! And there absolute love! So what do you think guys!?

Till next time my faithful reviewers and readers (Thank you darkalbino for motivating me!)

I love you all and I'm sorry if this chapter has a lot of spelling and grammar errors, I hate reading over my own work! Do tell me if there is anything wrong, okay! And I'm also sorry if this chapter is a disappointment to you all, I was so nervous about posting this chapter! (-Goes and cries in the corner-)


End file.
